Love Lessons
by blondie10391
Summary: What happens when a hurt Gabi and a confused Troy end up teaching at the same school that brought them toghether and tore them apart? Will love blossom or will loathing keep them from ever knowing true love? TROYELLA
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO! All this is my first HSM story so be nice lol. JKS if you hate the story.. love the idea.. let me know!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with HSM except any of the characters you don't already know and I made up hehe. **

Troy walked into the building surrounded by painful memories of 8 years ago. The colors and the lockers, every tiny thing brought back one memory at least.

"Troy, it is good to see you here! Welcome back! Your office is next to your dad's in the gym locker room. Have good day! Oh, By the way we have staff meeting this afternoon at 4!" Mr. Matsui hadn't changed a bit. He was still bubbly, knowing that he was here trying to makes everyone's day brighter cheered him up. A little bit.

Troy walked into the gym and watched his dad do what he was so good at. The girls junior basketball team was practicing and they were quite poor in skills but made up for it in determination.

"Alright girls, hit the showers. He have practice again tomorrow free period DON'T FORGET!" coach Bolton's voice continued to echo around the gym until every girl was out.

Troy decided to make his presence known to his father. "Dad! What's up?" Jack laughed "Not much troy what is up with you?" Troy returned the laughter and walked over to be brought into a hug.

"How is your ankle?" Jack asked with concern. The younger Bolton shrugged "It doesn't hurt anymore, but it sucks that I can't play anymore!" he replied with disappointment.

"Well its good to have you back, Troy" he said back. Troy laughed. "Dad, I can still kick your butt on the court though!" they laughed together until Jack picked up the ball and threw it at his son, encouraging the bet.

"You're on, old man!" Troy said quickly before dribbling the ball around his father and effortlessly threw it through the hoop.

"Well, well Mr. LA Laker decided to show us some of this skills!" the Bolton men stopped when they heard a familiar voice behind them. Troy slowly turned around and grinned when he saw the familiar bushy hair of his best friend.

"Hey man! What's been happening?" Troy said with a laugh.

"Not much! Oh yer, I am getting married in two months. Be my best man?" Chad replied.

"Of course! Well, what a brothers for?" they grinned and shared a hug. "Who's the lucky woman?"

"You remember Taylor! She is even gorgeous, you will love the new her!" Troy could tell he was excited, but there was one thing that was bugging him. "What happened to Michelle?" Chad laughed.

"You really are behind. We broke up during college. She didn't want to be kept restrained to one guy. She is now engaged to some actor." He nodded "What about everyone else?" Troy asked with curiosity, knowing that Chad knew he really meant the one person who had always held his heart.

"You mean 'What about Gabi?' I honestly couldn't tell you. The girls kept in touch with her, but recently there hasn't been any news. We are all going to Zeke's restaurant tonight. You should come!" Troy nodded.

Jack joined the two younger men "Chad, What are you doing here?" he laughed "Oh, I almost forgot. Lucy wanted me to thank you for your lovely present. Anyway I better be going! See you tonight Troy?" "Yer, definitely"

The bell rang to signal the first class. A sport class ran through the gym to get ready in the locker rooms. Troy sighed, he was about to start his new career.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Gabriella stood in the middle of her new office. Today was her first day at a new job. Everything that she had learnt in college was slowly disappearing as she became more nervous.

"Ah, Miss Montez! It's nice to see you again!" said her new boss. The old man looked much like he did 8 years ago.

"Mr. Matsui! It is a pleasure to be back!" she replied with enthusiasm that wasn't all fake.

"I expect that you are prepared to teach your classes today!" he said as the bell rang signaling first period.

"Ah, I must be off, plenty of things to do!" he said with a smile. He walked towards the door and opened it. Gabriella sighed, "Miss Montez, I do believe I have forgot to tell you that this afternoon there is a staff meeting! Just to introduce the new staff! See you at four!" Gabriella decided that the man was way to cheerful for his own good.

Her first class came in and stood around uncomfortably. "Class there is no seating arrangement! Come on in and take a seat." They all walked into the room with a new view on what chemistry this year would be like.

She opened her diary and got everything ready as the last few members of the class dawdled in.

"Today, we aren't going to dive right into the work. Everyone turn to the person next to you and get to know them for the next 10 minutes." She sat down and listened to the bustle of the classroom. At college they had taught her to make sure the children were comfortable before any lessons started. "Ok than you! My name is Miss Montez, and this is junior chemistry. I am going to go around the class so you can all tell me your names and something interesting you did on the holidays!"

It took 20 minutes for everyone to talk as some of them had said interesting things. "Excuse me Miss" someone said when Gabriella tuned around to start the lesson. "Yes, um Stewart" he nodded "You didn't tell us your interesting thing!" Gabriella smiled and thought "Well I am Gabriella Montez and the most interesting thing I did on the holidays was move from New York!" every ones hands shot up in the air.

"Why were you in New York?" "Where there any hot guys?" "Which college did you go to?" "Why would you come to Albuquerque if you were in New York?" were some of the many questions asked.

"I finished my high schooling here and I have always dreamed of teaching here!" Gabriella replied.

"Why did you leave if you loved it so much?" one student asked. Everyone looked interested.

"This really isn't any of your business, and we have work to do!" she said with little patience.

"Oh, come on Miss we promise to catch up!" another girl said.

"Well lets just say that some of my chemistry went wrong and I didn't want to stay." She replied thinking of her last few months that she was here. Her mind wandered to the blue-eyed guy that had broken her heart.

The students were clearly not going to settle down so for the rest of the lesson the class played get-to-know you games.

The bell rang and the students packed up and walked out. Gabriella let out a sigh, next lesson she was going to have to play her cards right if she wanted to get any work done. The bell rang pulling her from her thoughts. Her next class came in looking slightly nervous. Obviously freshman.

"Good Morning class, My name is Miss Montez and welcome to Science!" she said with a nice smile trying to make the class feel safe.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSHSMHSMHSM

The day continued on and both Troy and Gabi were unaware of each others presence. They continued their lessons. Troy starting to feel that being a coach and Athletics teacher was going to be good for his fitness. Gabi feeling that teaching was going to tire her mentally.

Already she was feeling the strain on her head. She knew that she would have a headache when she got home. Where was home? She was still living with her mum until she could find a place. The girls were supposed to help her find a place. But they were all to busy over the last few weeks.

Her final class strolled in and she was counting down the minutes until she could have a bath with some champagne and maybe an early night.

She was talking about the periodic table when something out of the ordinary happened. One of the student's cell phone rang. Gabriella told the student to turn the phone off and she would let her off on a warning. She continued speaking until the door was thrown open and a angry looking Ms Darbus walked in.

"Was that a cell phone?" all the students looked up at their teacher to see how she would react. Gabi looked stunned, like a dear caught in the headlights. The bell rang to indicate end of class. She tried not to cry as all the students walked out of the room. She hated being told what to do, even worse by the one teacher she truly hated. Talk about being saved by the bell.

Gabi was packing up her bag when she suddenly remembered that she had a staff meeting. She looked down at her watch. 4.05. She swore as she took off in the direction of the office.

"I would like to start by introducing old members of the staff. Coach Jack Bolton, Ms Elaine Darbus, Mr Frank Anderson, Ms Ingrid Ritchie, Mrs Francine Smith and Mr Rodney Richards." Everyone in the room clapped. Gabriella slipped into the room, going unnoticed by everyone but one person.

"Now to the new staff. Mrs Gay Sullivan, teaching Algebra. Mr Henry Klutke teaching IT and Legal studies. Mr Lucas Reucassel, teaching English and History. Miss Gabriella Montez, teaching Chemistry and Algebra." Troy's eyes flickered towards to Gabriella in surprise. "and Mr Troy Bolton, teaching Health and soprt as well as being assistant Coach. Welcome everyone!" Mr Matusi said. He continued on about some rules and the fires escape route. Though neither Gabi nor Troy heard any of this. "Thank you for coming and I will see everyone same time same place next week!" he finished with a smile.

Everyone began to start filing out. Gabriella and Troy stood still, making sure that what they were seeing was really real. Jack said something in Troy's direction. Troy moved his eyes for a second in recognition that he had heard him. Jack nodded and left.

Instinctively the pair moved towards each other and only stopped when they could no longer go any further. "Gabi … I missed you so much!" he looked so sincere that it made her sick. Gabriella's eyes began to water before she ran from the room, only looking back for a second to see her first and only love looking hurt and confused.

**PLZ R&R … I want to know your opinion**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Thanks for the great reviews! I feel so loved ha-ha. Hoping that you like the story. I would like to thanks those who added this story onto their update thing to THANKS lol. Getting reviews really makes you motivated so here is chapter 2. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with HSM except any of the characters you don't already know and I made up hehe. **

_Instinctively the pair moved towards each other and only stopped when they could no longer go any further. "Gabi … I missed you so much!" he looked so sincere that it made her sick. Gabriella's eyes began to water before she ran from the room, only looking back for a second to see her first and only love looking hurt and confused._

Once she reached her office Gabi sat down at her desk and cried. Why did he have to be back? She was finally starting to get over him. Ok well that was lie but she thought that if she believed it enough it would come true. As she began to calm down she realized that she couldn't leave the school like she was currently presented. She had now been crying for over and hour and thought it safe to leave.

She wiped her eyes and touched up her make-up just in case someone was actually there. Pulling her hair into a messy bun she collected her bag and walked out of her office with her head held high. "Gabriella!?" she stopped as she heard a voice calling behind her. Slowly turning around she recognized the face of the man she had always thought of as a father.

"Jack! It is so great to see you again!" Gabi said falsely, knowing that she had to try her hardest to get away. If Jack was still here then Troy was too, probably. Gabi look around the halls looking for Troy as Jack was talking to her. Occasionally nodding in agreement and laughing at the appropriate times.

Jack noticed her unusual behavior and realized what she was looking for. "Gabi, he went home about half a hour ago, quite depressed I might add!" Jack said and looked worried. Gabi sighed in relief and the corners of her mouth drew up into a smile.

"That is definitely good news. I didn't want to have to deal with him." She said with a slight laugh. Jack smiled as they talked about everything that had happened here and in NYC while she had been gone.

"Anyway, I better get home. Have to feed the cat!" Gabriella said and laughed as she kissed Jack on the cheek. She had found the bounce in her step again, she must be tired because something so small and cheered her up so much.

Jack watched his favorite of his sons girlfriends walk down the corridor. He sighed and looked around the corner. "Do you think that she knew I was here?" a voice asked. Jack looked over to his oldest son and smiled. "she had no idea mate, let's go home" he said and Troy nodded in disappointment. He still had no idea why they had ever broken up.

She was so perfect. She is talented, smart, kind, generous, organized, funny and not to mention beautiful. No, he thought she is not beautiful. She is gorgeous, the most exquisite jewel in this whole world could never compare to her in his eyes.

As he drove home a familiar song flooded into his head.

**I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me  
I still feel your touch in my dreams  
Forgive me, my weakness, but I don't know why  
Without you it's hard to survive**

Memories of her laughter, her smile and definitely her touch were painful but he never wanted to let them go. He remembered when she decided to call this song 'their' song.

"_OMG, Troy we don't have a song!?" she said sounding completely horrified. _

_Troy laughed at his girlfriends childish antics. She sounded so disheartened at the fact that they don't have a song. _

"_Troy, I am being serious! This is a genuine problem!" she said getting angry at Troy's disregard for her feelings. _

"_Ok, Ok fine. What about My heart will go one!" he asked being very open about how he felt. He knew this would make her angry._

"_Troy that song is sad. It is about death. Do you want me to die?" she said without one quiver in her voice. _

"_Of course not babe, I love you, I think you're great, but I also think you are over-reacting to this!" he said looking kind of worried. _

"_I know, how about I choose a song and then you agree to it and it will be our song, and I will be happy! Everyone wins, well except maybe you! Hehe" Gabriella was so excited about this that Troy didn't have the heart to say no._

"_What ever you want gorgeous!" he said with sincerity. "What about Every time we Touch?" she suggested. Troy nodded and Gabriella squealed. He knew that every time he heard that song now, he would never forget that moment._

He was right. The way her smelled, the way she chewed on her pen when she was concentrating, and all the ways she knew how to keep him in line made him smile as the song continued.

**'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling  
And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last  
Need you by my side  
'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky  
Can't you hear my heart beat so,  
I can't let you go  
Want you in my life**

This song summed up how he felt about Gab perfectly. From the moment she walked into the staff room, his heart started to race and he could feel the sweat beginning to form on the palms of his hand.

He turned of his car radio. He couldn't stand to listen to this song anymore. It was to painful. He could feel the tears starting to well up in his eyes. He never understood what went wrong between them. One day they were them, fun-loving and free-wheeling, totally in love. The next they were arguing about something he had no idea about. She left him standing in the middle of the corridor with their friends standing behind him looking equally perplexed.

He sat in his car once he had reached his house and put his head on the wheel. He felt like screaming. He walked into the house and slammed the door shut. Trying to get rid of some of the anger and confusion or whatever it was he was feeling. But he knew what it was.

It was love. He checked his messages. "Troy, It's your mother…" Troy blinked at the answering machine "and ….delete." as he deleted that message "Troy, It's Chad here. Are we still good for tonight? Let me know" he nodded and called Chad to tell him he wasn't in the mood for a barbeque tonight.

He checked the final message but he was not prepared for what he heard "Troy …. It's Gabriella. I probably shouldn't have called but I just wanted to apologise for the way I treated you earlier today. Anyway, …. I shouldn't have called!" and the line went dead.

Troy stood dead in his tracks. He couldn't believe it. Maybe he did have some chances left. He walked into his bedroom with a huge smile on his face.

He fell onto his bed and fell into a sleep full of dreams about the one girl he never forgot.

HSMHSMSMHSMHSMHSMSHMSHSMHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHMSHS

Gabi smiled the whole way home. She had a plan. She stopped her car and walked into the apartment complex. She checked her messages. Nothing interesting at all. Walking into the bathroom she turned the bath on and walked out to find some wine. After the day she had, she definitely deserved something to drink.

Once the bath was set, bubbles raising high, candles lit and set, wine ready and music blasting she got into the bath ready to relax.

However, the one song she didn't expect came on.

**Gotta change my answering machine, now that I'm alone  
Cause right now it says that we  
can't come to the phone  
And I know it makes no sense  
Caused you walked out the door,  
But it's the only way I hear your voice anymore  
(it's ridiculous)  
It's been months  
And for some reason I just  
(can't get over us)  
And I'm stronger then this  
(enough is enough)  
No more walkin' 'round  
With my head down  
I'm so over being blue  
Cryin' over you**

As she listened to the lyrics she felt the warm tears rolling down her cheeks. She couldn't handle this pressure.

**And I'm so sick of love songs  
So tired of tears  
So done with wishing you were still here  
Said I'm so sick of love songs so sad and slow  
So why can't I turn off the radio?**

As the song came to an end, she came to a decision. All her hatred and built up emotions had to come out. The tears still pouring out of her eyes. As she walked through the apartment she contemplated what she was about to do. As she picked up the phone and dialed the number she continued to cry. Listening to the dial tone she wasn't surprised when the answering machine picked up "Hi, This is Troy, leave a message after the beep and I will get back to you as soon as I can!" hearing the short and suddenly aggravating beep, brought her out of her dreams of Troy. She started to speak insecurely "Troy …" all of her original thoughts of what she was originally going to do suddenly disappeared and was placed with a sudden urge to apologise "It's Gabriella…"

**If anyone has any ideas as to what happens next, let me know because I haven't planned the next chapter yet. The songs were Every Time we Touch by Cascada and So Sick by NeYo**

**Please R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, thanks for the great reviews. I am assuming this story is good because it is getting great responses. Well on to chapter 3 YAY lol. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with HSM except any of the characters you don't already know and I made up hehe. **

"_Troy …" all of her original thoughts of what she was originally going to do suddenly disappeared and was placed with a sudden urge to apologise "It's Gabriella…"_

After hanging up the phone Gabi had an odd sense of doubt. She really ought not to have called. She walked around like a zombie for the next 10 minutes until she got used he the fact that she had just called Troy and apologized for something she didn't actually feel guilty for.

She walked into her bedroom and lay down on her soft bed. Tossing and turning until finally she found comfort. A different world pulled her away from consciousness and she fell asleep listening to the sound of the world go by.

_RING RING. RING RING. RING RING. _

Gabi groaned. "Go away" the incessant ringing of the phone pulled away from her dreams. "NO. There is no way I am moving!" _RING RING_. "FINE" she yelled in the phones direction.

"WHAT?" Gabi yelled into the phone. "Gabriella Marie Montez, you can not talk to me like that!" she inwardly groaned at the sound of her mother's voice.

"Sorry mom, what can I do for you?"

"Gabi, what has got you so mad?" she rolled her eyes in response. "Mom I was just asleep, I was just a little annoyed that you woke me?"

"Sorry, babi. But what are you doing sleeping at 5.30?" Gabi's mind ran through the events of the day.

"It's just been a rough day. That's all?" Gabi sighed and sat down while she and her mother went through what happened earlier. "Troy is a teacher? Who would have thought?" Maria Montez laughed at the idea.

""Mom, I have to go, my other phone is ringing?" she blew kisses into the phone and said the routine "love you too" before hanging up.

She picked up her mobile and answered "Gabriella Montez speaking" she heard a squeal on the other end of the phone.

"GABBIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! Oh My God! I knew it would be you!" she heard the familiar voice of her best friend Taylor Mckessie.

"Taylor, I was going to call you, but I forgot haha." Taylor laughed at her friends forgetfulness. "I saw the second Montez and I had to ring! Oh My God, I am having a barbeque at my place tonight with all the old gang. YOU have to come!"

"Taylor, I'm really not in the mood for people!" she said with hesitance

"Gabi, you have to come, I haven't seen you in like 8 years! That is way too long! Come on, Please?" Gabi could picture Taylor's big brown eyes and puppy dog look like it was yesterday that she last saw it. She never could resist that look. Especially on Troy, he did it so well. No, I am not thinking about Troy. Gabi pushed all thoughts of him to the back of her mind and agreed to the barbeque.

She sighed as she headed towards the bathroom. There was no way she was going to see all her old friends again without looking totally hot.

She curled her hair. Did all her makeup and went to the wardrobe. She looked at her outfits. It was a hot day but she didn't want to seem to over dressed. Her eyes fell over the perfect dress. If Troy was there, he would definitely regret cheating on her.

She put on her dress. She looked stunning. A simple LBD never looked so good. (Dress link in profile).

She walked out of her building, grabbing her purse, keys and address to Taylor's house.

Starting her car up she drove to the house, regretting every mile she went. "I should just turn back home now! Come on Gabi, Do It!" she never did it.

**I'm on the highway to hell  
Highway to hell  
I'm on the highway to hell  
Highway to hell**

She couldn't help thinking maybe she was on the way to hell. What if Troy was there, would she have to talk to him, explain her actions earlier. Pulling up to the house she noticed that it was rather big. Bigger than she thought it would be.

She walked up to the door. Every step she took was a mistake. She turned around before knocking on the door. "You going somewhere Gabi?" she slowly turned around "CHAD!" I haven't seen you for ages! You look …. The same ha-ha!" Chad laughed along "I wish I could say the same for you. Gabs, you look absolutely beautiful." Gab blushed at the complement.

"What are you doing here?" Gabi said.

"What do you mean? I live here!" he said and dragged her inside. Gabriella Braced herself to come face-to-face with everyone from her past. Except the one person she was secretly hoping was there, wasn't.

HSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMSHSMHSMSHSMHSMHSMHSMSHSMHSM

_Troy leaned closer to her. Their lips were so close, he could feel her breath on his_

_skin. "Troy" she whispered into he ear as he kissed around her face. His lips moved towards hers. So close … RING RING_

"DAMN IT" Troy swore as he was rudely interrupted from his dream.

He looked at the caller ID. Chad Danforth.

"You better have a bloody good reason for calling, mate!" Troy exclaimed as the anger of being woken up took over.

"I think that you should change your mind, come to the barbeque! It will be good for you, and besides none of us have seen you since you started the new job!" he sounded desperate, almost begging for Troy to co-operate.

"Chad, I started work this morning. I saw everyone on Saturday night. That was 4 days ago. Not exactly an era. I'm not really in the mood for a gathering tonight ok?" Troy replied with almost equal desperation.

"The dictionary defines an ear as a significant period of time. It may not have been significant to you …. But it was significant to me." Chad paused. "Ok, so this conversation may be getting a little ridiculous, but I need you to come. I am so bored here on my own. Zeke keeps talking about his Crème Brulee and Jason is staring into the bushes and muttering. I am all alone. SAVE ME!"

"Chad! It is ok, clam down. I will come. I know something is important when you start chattering like a monkey! I will see you in about 15 minutes ok?" Chad agreed and hung up.

Troy sat down on his bed and sighed. What kind of life was his turning out to be? All his friends were crazy. The reason he was crazy could barley look at him anymore and his parents were getting remarried. Stupid parents, they ruin everything.

He stood up to take a shower and get changed. In 10 minutes he was walking out his front door and heading to save his best friend.

On the way to the house Troy decided it was safe to turn the music on again.

Whoa  
Almost paradise  
We're knockin' on heaven's door  
Almost paradise  
How could we ask for more?  
I swear that I can see forever in your eyes  
Paradise

Not knowing the song, but immediately liking the lyrics Troy started to tap and hum along to the rhythm/melody. Whoa Paradise! He really got into it.

The car came to stop outside Taylor and Chad's house. He walked right in, being a constant guest he rarely knocked.

He walked straight through the lounge room and towards the backyard.

"TROY! Thank god!" Chad ran over and gave him a brotherly hug. "You are a life saver." To be honest, Troy did think the party looked kind of dull.

He went around to all the people that he know greeting everyone. Sharpay and Zeke. Jason and Kelsi. Ryan's new girlfriend Melissa and Martha. His eyes landed on Ryan. As he moved towards him he realized that Ryan was talking to someone.

"Hey man, Nice to see you. Who is your …?" he turned to look at the girl that Ryan was talking to. In front of his eyes, stood Gabriella. She was in arms reach and he had to resist the urge to grab her and fulfill his earlier dream.

Gabriella stood still. Her mouth hung open, she looked like a deer caught in headlights. She couldn't believe he came. She thought that being here for half an hour already made it safe.

"Oh shit!" she muttered, everyone in the group stopped what they were doing and just watched the scene play out before them.

**SO there is chapter 3. Very proud that I did this within 24 hours. HAHA. Thanks for your reviews once again. Many of you suggested that this is what should happen and I can't disappoint my readers now can I. **

**Suggestions are always very welcome and very encouraged.**

**R&R Please**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! Awesome reviews! Thanks a bunch ha-ha. Love for everyone. Keep those coming by the way. I need suggestions and things or ill run out of ideas ha-ha. I didn't expect to get such a great response so I only planned two chapters. So yes in your review (hint hint) write any suggestions. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with HSM except any of the characters you don't already know and I made up hehe. **

"_Oh shit!" she muttered, everyone in the group stopped what they were doing and just watched the scene play out before them._

"How are you?" Troy said, attempting to start a conversation so everyone would stop looking.

"I'm … fine." Gabi replied somewhat hushed. She looked to the ground, careful inspecting her toenails

"That's good then." Troy replied. Everyone went back to what they were doing as it seemed that Troy and Gabi were being civilized.

Gabi nodded and silence took over. They each stood there, rocking back and forward. Occasionally, they would steal a glance at the other just to make sure they were still there. As the saying goes, you could cut the tension with a knife.

Surprisingly Gabi was the one to break the silence. "I am very sorry about the phone call. It's just that I couldn't get you out of my mind".

Troy nodded "It's ok, it made my whole afternoon brighter!" he added an encouraging smile and a wink. Gabi laughed at his stupidity.

"You haven't changed. You are still the same old goof-ball!" Gabi said with laughter dancing in her voice.

They continued to talk, joking and laughing. The gang was very shocked at how well they were getting along after the horrific break up. It was clear that they still loved each other.

Gabi's face was now red with embarrassment. "I can still remember the day that you found out that we got a call back! So funny." They laughed together, reminiscing over all the good times together.

"What about the time when Fulton found us in the pool and the golf course, in the summer before senior year. That was so embarrassing. I still can't believe that we kept our jobs. You were always a bad influence on me." Gabi said in the midst of laughing.

Everyone had stopped what they were doing again. This time in awe of the two. They were laughing and joking like the last time they saw each other they were on a picnic.

Once they had calmed down Troy decided it was time. They were getting along fine. He really needed to know the answer.

"Gabi, what went wrong with us? I never truly understood!" Gabriella went rigid. She had expected this question but not so soon.

"What do you mean what went wrong? It was YOUR fault! If you hadn't of gone of with every other woman in the god damn school then we could still be happy. But you couldn't keep it in your pants could you Troy!" Gabi stormed off, red and shaking. This time with anger.

She walked into the house, desperately searching for some solitude. She found a bedroom, assuming it was a guest bedroom, seeing as it had no knick knacks, she picked up a pillow and screamed as loud as she could into it.

Why did he have to ask, when they were getting on so well? It just ruined everything. She had forgotten about what he did to her. The pain he had caused. All the tears she had cried over him.

"Gabi, are you ok?" she heard Sharpay's voice ringing through her head. "Do I look like I'm of Shar. I hate him!" Gabi said with passion.

"You so don't hate him. I saw the way you were looking at him. It was purely love. Just like the way I look at Zeke. Chad looks at Taylor. Troy looks at you!" Sharpay's voice rose with every couple she listed.

"Oh God, was it that obvious! I never really got over him, you know? I still love him. There is no way that will ever change. But he hurt me Shar. He broke me!" Gabi sank to the floor, she let the tear flow. Sharpay sat down next to her and whispered comforting words. In some ways Gabi wished it was Troy's arms she was crying in. Even though he was the reason for the tears.

When Gabi had finally calmed down Sharpay helped her clean up and they walked out of the room and out into the backyard together. They had been in the room for almost half an hour so dinner was just about ready. Gabi kept her face on the ground making damn sure she wouldn't have to see the concern of his gorgeous blue eyes, which would surely make her cave and fall into his arms.

Taylor announced dinner and everyone crowded around the table. Everyone took their seats except Gabi and Troy. "Troy, why don't you sit here?" and pointed to the spot next to Kelsi "and Gabi you sit way over there?" and pointed to the opposite end and side of the table.

Conversation drifted through different subjects during dinner, although two people were unusually quiet. Gabi sat at her end picking her food, occasionally laughing at a joke that someone told even through she didn't hear it. Troy sat at the other end, eating unusually slowly and glancing and Gabi every now and then. Watching her sad expression made hi heart strings tear in two.

"Anyway, guys this had been … lovely but I have to go. Bright and early morning tomorrow!" Gabi casually laughed as she hugged everyone goodbye. She looked at Troy and sighed. Walking out the door she could feel her heart breaking more with every step she took away from Troy.

She sat in her car and felt like crying again. The day had gone so fast she could barely remember what she had taught in her classes. She couldn't believe that she had yelled at Troy for no apparent reason. It's true that he knows the reason they broke up. But she shouldn't have yelled. She went to start her car, but the engine made a low grumbling noise and stopped. The tears that she was desperately trying to keep in broke over the edge of their barrier as she realized she was stuck here.

HSMSHSMSHSMSHSMHMSHSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHS

Back in the garden Troy was looking at him empty plate and trying to figure out a way to get out of this place. He looked over at his friends and realized they were all looking at him with troubled faces. He didn't need their pity nor did he need to be patronized.

He stood up in a rage. "I may not know what happened tonight, but I don't need your pity. If any of you have any bright ideas let me know. But considering my company that is highly unlikely." Everyone looked totally shocked. This normally kind spoken man had just insulted the closest people to him.

"Ok, that was mean. I'm sorry I just don't know what to do!" Troy sighed and looked around. Everyone had the same looks on their faces. "That's it I am leaving. Don't try to stop me. I will see everyone on Saturday!" with that Troy stormed out of the house and towards his car.

He stopped next to a tree and thought about the situation. What was he going to do to get his Gabi back? He needed to do something; he couldn't leave it like it is.

He heard a quiet sob and looked toward his left. A woman was crying. Let her cry, he thought. What is his problem, I am a nice guy! Go and find out what is wrong, you can not leave a woman in her car to cry, he thought. Troy knew that if he left her there he would feel guilty all night. He walked towards the car and noticed the number plate. GAB5 90. This had to be Gabi's car. Life was suddenly good again. His life must be touched by an angel.

He walked to the car and opened the door. "Gabs, what's wrong?" Gabriella looked up at Troy's piercing blue eyes and instantly gave in. "My car won't start." She said as her crying came to an end.

"Want a lift?" Troy said nicely, praying that she would agree. Gabriella nodded and grabbed her purse before getting out of the car.

Troy's heart was soaring. Yes, finally a chance from her. They got in their respective sides, and Troy took off. Troy couldn't stand the silence and tension "How about some music?" he said. Gabi nodded meekly and Troy pressed the button on the radio.

**We crossed paths for a reason  
The planets aligned in that particular season  
Its clear to me that well eventually be  
Inseparable  
I love your existence  
and I cant get enough**

Listening to the lyrics Troy and Gabi blushed while the song continued

**So pucker up and embrace the greatness, you get me high and erase my sadness.  
I love your existence, and I cant get enough**

Tory looked at Gabi, Gabi looked at Troy. As the song drew to a close they looked at each other, their gaze held through a red light. Gabi was the first to pull away "Troy, the light is green!" Troy laughed and continued driving. Gabriella gave directions until Troy pulled into her drive way. They both got of the car. "I'm not letting you walk in alone!" Troy said, warmly "It is almost 11, the freaks are out at this time!" Gabi laughed and nodded.

They walked up the stairs and came to her door. Gabi played wither keys and fumbled as she tried to open the door. Her hands were shaking badly as she knew what was going to happen if he didn't leave. They walked into her apartment when she finally got the door open.

"I should … go!" Troy said as he instinctively leaned towards Gabi. In return, she leaned closer as well "You wouldn't want to be tired for tomorrow!" Gabriella agreed. Their faces were so close. Gabi could feel Troy's warm breath on her face. She closed her eyes preparing herself for what comes next. Troy leaned in closer and brushed his lips against hers. He leaned in again and … RING RING.

"God Damn It!" Troy swore as his phone went off. He pressed the reject button and looked up at Gabi. Her eyes were filled with disappointment.

"Gabs, I know the moment is ruined but, Oh screw it!" he pulled her face towards his. Their lips met in a passionate kiss. All the years they were separated, all the emotions and passion was coming out in this one kiss. Gabi pulled away "Troy!" she forgot what she was going to say as she was pulled back towards him.

Her arm climbed up his chest and found its place around his neck. Troy shivered as her fingers touched his body. He pulled her as close as he could by wrapping his arms around her tiny waist. They made it into the bedroom and collapsed onto the bed, still embraced in the passion. "Troy, Stop!" Gabi shouted and she found the will to pull away. "I think that we should talk first!" Troy groaned but agreed. "You have to know something …" Gabi said sounding shy.

**Well there is it! You should all feel very proud 3 chapters within 78 hours. WOOHOO lol.**

**The song was I love you existence by Goot. Thank you to Em for suggesting it. LUV!**

**Please please R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! My annoying friend says hi too (I dedicate this chapter to her). Thanks for the reviews. Anyway moving on, enjoy the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with HSM except any of the characters you don't already know and I made up hehe.**

_Her arm climbed up his chest and found its place around his neck. Troy shivered as her fingers touched his body. He pulled her as close as he could by wrapping his arms around her tiny waist. They made it into the bedroom and collapsed onto the bed, still embraced in the passion. "Troy, Stop!" Gabi shouted and she found the will to pull away. "I think that we should talk first!" Troy groaned but agreed. "You have to know something …" Gabi said sounding shy._

"Okay" Troy says with hesitation. He gave her an encouraging smile as if motioning her to continue.

"Before I tell you anything, I need to know one thing …" Gabriella paused with a sudden uncertainty. Tears started to form in her eyes as she thought about what was going to happen next. Maybe she shouldn't, they were getting along so well and she didn't want to ruin their relationship again.

Troy looked at her with a worried expression on his face. It couldn't be a good sign when she was crying. He reached out and took her hand in his. "Ella, we can do this another day if your not ready." He said with concern.

She shook her head, she had to do this now. "Troy, what happened between us? I mean in high school." She spoke softly as if she almost didn't want to say it.

"I believe I suggested this conversation, you just blew up at me when I asked!" Troy said, obvious anger rising. "I know and I am sorry about that, it has just been a bad day. I just need to know before I tell what I need to." Troy calmed down at the sound of her voice. He knew she was upset about something and he was dying to know what. "Troy, please?" he nodded cautiously.

"Oh, What I don't understand is that everything was perfect. I thought we were happy you know? We were going to go to the same colleges and be together forever but suddenly you got mad and ended it before I could say anything. I love you more than life itself! You can ask Chad I was miserable once you left. You really crushed me when you walked out of those doors!" By the end of his rant, Troy's voice was quivering and he eyes were glistening with unshed tears.

Gabi swore she could feel her heart breaking with every word he spoke. If he wanted to stay with her, why didn't he fight for her? Why didn't he tell her he loved her then and save her from so much heart ache? "Troy, What do you want me to say? I can't believe that after what you did to me?" Troy looked shocked.

"What do you mean, what I did to you? I didn't do anything to you! YOU broke up with ME! It tore me to shreds." Troy was now standing; his face red from irritation as he listened to his one and only love accusing him of something he didn't do.

"I can't believe you are lying to me! Just put me out of my misery Troy, tell me the truth!" This statement brought out the worst in Troy.

"I AM TELLING THE TRUTH!" "YOU CAN JUST SAY I DON'T CARE ANYMORE!" "I NEVER LIED TO YOU IT'S YOUR STUPID IMAGINATION THAT IS DRVING EVERYONE INSANE AND I NO LONGER KNOW HOW TO CONTROL IT!" the argument continued while they edged closer together. Step by step the pair came towards each other. They continued yelling and screaming until they were blue in the face.

Before Gabriella knew what was happening Troy had pulled her towards him. The heat of the moment had brought out the passion in them both. The continued kissing until they fell onto the bed. His hands running through her hair made her tremble with desire. She undid his shirt slowly and ran her hands over his newly bare chest.

**It's funny that you're calling me tonight  
And, yes, I've dreamt of you too  
And does he know you're talking to me  
Will it start a fight  
No I don't think she has a clue**

The couple paused as Troy's phone went off … again. "I don't believe this! It's ridiculous. Like the world doesn't want me to be happy!" he glanced at the phone and then back at Gabi. "I should probably get this. Do you mind if I go into the Lounge room?" Gabi shook her head and Troy walked out.

Gabi sighed. What a night this was turning out to be! She ran her hand over face in frustration.

Troy walked out into the lounge room and sighed. He pressed the receive button "Hello?" he heard the familiar voice of his current girlfriend. "Hey babe!" he replied with forced enthusiasm. He had totally forgotten about her tonight. They continued their conversation as Gabi walked into the room unseen.

She continued into the kitchen as she eaves dropped on his conversation. She couldn't believe that he would use her like this. She never thought that she could be the 'other' woman. She knew how much it had killed her to know about Troy and Annabelle.

"Belle, I am still at Chad's and I won't be home for a while. We … just started a game of charades. You can't make me leave … please let me stay!" Troy begged. He knew this was wrong but the secrecy made his blood pump faster. He had never lied to someone like this before.

Gabi stood in the kitchen suddenly regretting the fact she hadn't just called a cab. A tear slowly made a way down her face, she quickly wiped it away as she heard him wrap up his conversation. "I'll see you when I get home, Yeah you too. Bye" Troy replied to what seemed like a one-sided conversation. He put the phone back in his pocket and sighed.

He walked back into the bedroom to hear what Gabi had to tell him before he left. They both had to be at school early tomorrow so it was probably best that he left soon.

"Gabi, I am so sorry about … Ella? Where did you go?" he looked around fearing for her safety. Maybe she jumped out the window. "Troy, I'm here" he jumped at her voice behind him.

"What are you doing there?" Gabi looked like she was about to punch him. "Oh God, what did I do now?" Gabi looked at him in a disbelieving state "You know what you did, Troy Alexander Bolton!" She slapped him hard across the face and stormed past him, pushing him into the door.

"I can't believe you lied to me. AGAIN! And I can't believe that I trusted you. AGAIN. Why didn't you tell me about your 'friend'?" Gabi glared at Troy as he looked dumbfounded.

"I am sorry I didn't tell you, but I didn't think it would be a big deal!" Gabi looked like he had just punched her in the stomach.

"Troy, I know what it is like to have the guy you love cheat on you. I cant believe that you would be stupid enough to cheat. AGAIN!" Troy looked confused "Wait, what do you mean again?"

"Just get out of my house Troy! I don't want to speak, let alone see you ever again!" Gabi said with passion.

"I know you don't want me to leave. Not really" Troy replied smugly.

"Want a bet, Troy. I want you gone. NOW!" Gabi said and she felt a new rush of control run through her. It was refreshing for her to be in control of her life. Troy nodded and sullenly walked towards her door.

Her face showed no signs of changing, meaning that her mind wasn't likely to change either. A look of determination had crossed her face and he knew that she could have anything she wanted when she was determined.

He opened the door slowly and started to walk out. "Ella, seeing as I might not get another chance to tell you I thought I would say it now. I love you. Always and forever." With one last look at the beauty standing before him, he walked out.

Gabriella felt the tears roll out. Could be out of frustration, exhaustion or regret but she continued to let the tear fall. She slid down the wall and sat on the floor crying over the loss of her one true love.

**There you GO! Chapter 5. I am not sure how long it will be till the next chapter comes out because to be honest … I am ver y very busy. But I promise at least on the weekend there will be the next chapter. **

**Thanks to Em again for helping with this chapter. Luv Ya**

**Please R&R**


	6. Chapter 6

**HEY GUYS! I am so sorry that this is late. I have been sick and had no energy, and school is bogging me down. I know that is such a cliché thing to say buts it's true I swear. Anywho, Here is chapter 6. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with HSM except any of the characters you don't already know and I made up hehe.**

_Gabriella felt the tears roll out. Could be out of frustration, exhaustion or regret but she continued to let the tear fall. She slid down the wall and sat on the floor crying over the loss of her one true love._

The next day Troy walked into his office and sighed. He felt like crying, how could he screw their relationship up again. He couldn't even remember what happened last night; it was all such a blur.

Sitting behind his desk he came to a conclusion. He will ask his dad for advice. How bad could it be, he and mum have been married for like ever. If that didn't work he could ask his older brother or sister but that would be weird, they are biased because they always loved Gabi.

Continuing to think about his drama, Troy felt himself getting confused and hurt by the fact that he had this decision to make. He started getting all worked up, standing up he kicked the trash can to the other side of the room.

"Well, somebody is in a bad mood!" Troy turned around to find his father with a smug grin on his face.

"Hey dad! Sorry about your bin. I will replace it; I'm just in a bad place at the moment." Troy said with regret. He hates that he lets his emotions take control of him.

"Troy, It's ok. I don't mind." Jack said with amusement dancing in his voice. Troy looked at his dad and thought he might cry, why was his dad so understanding? It makes him sick.

"Why don't you sit down and tell me what is bothering you?" Jack said and Troy nodded. They sat at their respective desks and Troy started.

"Dad, I have no idea what to do!" Troy sighed and Jack urged him to continue.

"I went over to Chad's house last night after he begged me, and guess who came for dinner?" Jack gasped "oh, nooo" he said with a shocked look on his face.

"Yes, Gabriella was there. We were getting along fine and then we got into an argument. It was my fault I admit it. But then I offered her a ride home after her car broke down. I mean I couldn't leave her there. Someone might have hurt her! That's not the point. Anyway, We went in to her apartment and started making out" seeing the look on Jack's face stopped his rambling.

"Ok, so you didn't need to know that. Anyway, I had totally forgotten about Annabelle. The kissing continued for ages and then the one person who I didn't want to call did. Gabi overheard the conversation and got mad about me cheating. She kept saying again, which makes no sense at all to me! I have never done anything like that before. But Gabi does things to me. She drives me crazy. Every time I look at her, I feel my knees go weak and my heart beat faster. Just LOOKING at her Dad!" Jack nodded, he felt his son's pain.

"Troy it sounds like you have your mind made up about who you want." Troy sighed. "I have always known dad, it is just harder now that Gabi hates me!"

Troy sat down again and started banging his head against the table. Jack shook his head and looked at his son, laughter dancing in his eyes and amusement written all over his face.

Trying to control himself Jack thought of a good idea. "Troy why don't you go home, you should take today off to think about what you want, I can handle these kids today!"

When Troy opened his mouth to protest, Jack shook his head. "No Troy, Just go! I want you to leave, you cant stay here. Please go for my sake." Troy nodded and collected his things before walking out.

There was the occasional student in the hallway but it was still early. He stopped and talked to some other teachers and a couple of students. He had almost forgotten about his dilemma when the most beautiful thing walked through the door.

Gabriella walked through the door, looking proud and like she belonged. All the years had done her justice. She definitely looked more mature. He shook these thoughts out of his head and just continued down the hall.

He looked at her, he had to do something. "Ella?" he said shyly. Gabriella ignored his pleads.

"Ella, please talk to me?" Troy begged.

Gabriella turned quickly. "Oh, you want to talk! OK! Why don't you go and tell your 'girlfriend' that you cheated on her. It will be more respect than you ever gave me. Troy, if you love her, go and tell her and she might find forgiveness. But I don't want to talk to you ever again!" With that Gabriella stormed down the hall towards her office.

Troy watched her walk away once again. How can he ever get her back. She was right, he was going to talk to Annabelle but not about last night. He couldn't be with her anymore. Not now that his Ella was back. It was to hard on him to keep his hands off her, and adding the pressure of trying was causing him stress.

As he got into his car he kept replaying his previous conversation in his head. Is there any love left or is it all hate? "_But I don't want to talk to you ever again!" _He couldn't get the sound of her voice out of his head. She sounded so angry, what did he ever do in high school to make her hate him so much. He still didn't understand how she could treat him like dirt after everything they went through.

**How can I say**

**Say I'll be okay**

**And if I fall through these days that go by without cause**

**Just a painful mistake has left me here on my own**

**And if I fall through these nights I can't seem to go on **

**Just a sign that you're with me gives me the strength to hold on **

This song captured his thoughts perfectly. Damn the radio and its always perfect songs. Maybe he should choose a different station.

He drove around the city a while deciding what to do next. He felt his phone vibrate. "Belle, can we talk later, I have to think about something … I love you too" he said without emotion or meaning.

HSMHSMHSMSHSMSHSMSHHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSHSMHSM

Gabriella woke up that morning on the floor. As her eyes adjusted to the sun beaming in he had trouble remembering why she was there.

She looked down at the pillow that was dotted with tear drops and could feel the dry tear streaks on her cheeks.

She looked to the door and remembered seeing Troy walk out after saying … what did he say? She sat on the floor waiting for the memory to come back.

Always and forever. That was what he had said. Before that he had said he loved her.

Why did he feel the need to tear her apart when she was finally coming back together? Her life, her emotions were merging together finally and she came home for one day and they were yanked apart.

Se picked herself up as she felt the new tears rolling down her face. She suddenly realised, know that she remembered, she would have preferred not to.

As she went to the kitchen she looked at the knives in the draw. She picked the sharpest and put it on the shelf; she stared at it for what seemed like an hour.

The phone ringing pulled her out of her daze. "Hello?" she quickly answered while wiping the tears away.

"Gabi, It's Sharpay. Just thought I would check up on you, make sure you were ok after last night." She could feel the tears ready to pour over her eyelids as she replied.

"I'm ok, I mean everything was my fault. If I had just kept my mouth shut we would still be ok. I mean the kiss was definitely uncalled for!" Gabi said ready to get into a rant.

"KISS! What kiss?" Gabi swore. How could she forget that nobody else knew? "It was nothing. Troy and I got into the heat of the moment. It was nothing" she said more to prove the point to herself.

"Whatever Gabi? I cannot believe it was nothing! You do know he has a girlfriend?" This statement made Gabriella angry. "Yes I know Sharpay, but he didn't mention that until I had already fallen in love with him. AGAIN! Why do I put myself through this. WHY?" Sharpay shook her head into the phone. "I don't know hunny, but you have to do something, you can't leave it like this." Gabriella knew this was the truth. "I gotta go Sharpay! I will see you later?"

She walked into the bathroom and made herself beautiful. She could here Troy saying that she doesn't need make up because she is already beautiful enough. She laughed as she thought this and then remembered that they weren't together anymore. After choosing her outfit she filled her cup with coffee and walked out the door. Ready for the day and to ignore/avoide Troy. That was her plan and there was no way she was going to sway from it.

Driving up to the school she parked and stared the entrance. She knew she had to face her fears. Get on that horse Gabi, walk through the doors. Take the bulls by the horns.

She shook her head, I really have to think of new sayings.

She got out of her car and strutted towards the school, with every step towards the school she got more confident about her plan. "Ella?" DAMN IT!

**Thank you! That is the end of chapter 6.**

**Song is called If I fell by Amber Pacific.**

**Please R&R**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Guys! Here is chapter 7. Please Review when you get to the end. It means so much to me to get s few words lol. I really want to know what your opinions are. So THANKS! Anywho, on to chapter 7. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with HSM except any of the characters you don't already know and I made up hehe.**

_She got out of her car and strutted towards the school, with every step towards the school she got more confident about her plan. "Ella?" DAMN IT! _

The rest of the day went by smoothly for Gabriella. She didn't bump into Troy once and had hardly any work to do at the end of the day. At lunch break Sharpay had called. Apparently she had organized a 'girls night in' at her house and Gabi had no choice but to go.

"The Periodic Table of Elements is very important for this year, you will supplied with the table for the exam but it would be more beneficial to have learned them. Next lesson there will be a pop quiz" a round of groans went around the classroom as she said this. "Next lesson, make sure that you know your stuff!" she sighed as the end of the day ticked closer.

The lesson continued like this until the bell went. Everyone stood in their seats, Gabriella hated this about American schooling, when everyone just got up and walked out. Today was not a good day for her to be so tired. "Everyone STOP!" the class froze. They had never witnessed Miss Montez yelling before, "The bell does not dismiss you, I dismiss you! Your homework is to complete the work sheet and to learn the table! Remember Pop quiz next lesson. You can go now" the class stood in their places. "You can go now!" Gabi said again this time a little louder.

She sighed while she fell into her chair. She loved teaching but today was her second day and the kids were already out of control. She now understands why teachers use to tell everyone to be quiet.

Walking down the hallway she kept her eye out for Troy or anyone related to him. She felt her phone buzzing in her pocket. "Hello?"

"Gabi, It's Taylor are you going to come tonight?" the familiar voice brought a smile of relief to her face. She nodded in response forgetting that Taylor couldn't see her.

"Oh yeah, 5 right?" Taylor confirmed the time and then hung up. On the way back to her apartment Gabi was reminiscing about high school. A memorable song filled her head as she was thinking about the many good times. She couldn't contain herself anymore she had to sing it, just to remember.

**When I hear my favorite song  
I know that we belong  
Oh, you are the music in me  
Yeah it's living in all of us  
And it's brought us here because  
Because you are the music in me**

Troy had always been the music in her heart. Every time she heard a romantic song, break up song, or went to a musical her mind never failed to drift to the gorgeous blue-eyed man.

They never got their fairytale ending. No one had ever told her that life isn't like a fairytale. She never actually believed it could be until Troy came into her life.

She knew that all he had to do was say the words and she would fall at his feet. She wasn't strong enough to resist him. Or was she?

She did it once didn't she? She could do it again if she put all her energy in it. If he did ask, Gabi wasn't sure that it would be the right thing to do.

She had to be firm. There was no way that Troy was going to get her back. Not that he even wants to. His precious girlfriend helped with that.

She walked into her apartment and got everything she would need before heading back out into her car. On the way to Sharpay's she drove past her old house. Her mother had been relocated to Boston after Gabi graduated. So they went their separate ways but they still keep in touch and are still as close as ever. So many memories were kept in this house. For the second time that day, tears formed in her eyes. She brushed them away and pretended that it never happened.

Arriving at the house she walked up to the door. This place had Sharpay written all over it. Over extravagant and absolutely beautiful.

She rang the doorbell and laughed at what she heard.

**Everyday**

**From right now**

**Gonna use our voices to scream out loud**

**Take my hand **

**Together we will celebrate (celebrate)**

**Oh, Everyday**

She had heard of customizing your door bell but no one she had ever known had done it before. She recognized her and Troy's voice harmonizing the words as she waited for someone to open the door.

"GABI!" she heard Sharpay scream as she ran to the door. That is why she loved her Albuquerque friends they great you like you have been gone for a month. "Don't you get sick of hearing this song every time the doorbell rings?" Gabi asked genuinely surprised she would want to hear it that many times 'everyday'.

"Are you kidding? I LOVE this song. So uplifting. Every person who hasn't heard before wants to know how they can get it. Isn't that fantastic?" Sharpay ushered Gabi in and took her coat before leading her into the lounge room.

They greeted each other before playing twister. Gabi looked at her friends and sighed in contentment. She really did miss her foolish friends. In New York everyone was so serious; she never had fun like this. Martha was telling everyone about her big date coming up and Ryan's girlfriend was telling them about the cruise they had just gone on. Everyone had some huge romantic story about their loved one. Except Gabriella. She sat there laughing at the appropriate times and cooing at the sweet bits but she couldn't help but feel a little excluded, she had no boyfriend let alone a story.

"It's Gabi's Turn!" Kelsi said "Tell us something over the top romantic!" Gabi inspected her nails and racked her brain for any knowledge of anything romantic. She hadn't told anyone but she never dated anyone else after Troy.

"I'm sorry I don't have story!" she said and everyone expressed their disappointment. "Yer, like you don't tell them what happened last night! That is romantic … In some ways" Sharpay said.

Everyone ooo'd and encouraged Gabi to continue the story. Gabi glared at Sharpay and pretended to forget what she said. "So, where does everyone summer?" she said hoping to distract them. It seemed to be working until Kelsi looked at her and whispered "Don't think you got away with that Gabi, it will come back around. I promise you!" before continuing her story about Paris.

After their conversation they watched the Notebook, Just Married and Because I said So consecutively. Eating ice cream, chocolate and everything in between it was after midnight before they got into bed.

"OMG I almost forgot! Gabi never told us what happened last night!" Taylor said in a shocked manner. Gabriella swore under her breath. Kelsi grinned in her direction "I told you so!" she said mockingly.

"Troy and I kissed. It is not a big deal!" Gabi said before slapping her hand on her mouth. Sharpay grinned knowingly and everyone else gasped. Melissa having been told their story countless of times looked equally shocked.

"What happened?" "He had a girlfriend you know?" "Are you getting back together?" the questions continued for at least ten minutes before they started repeating themselves.

"Nothing happened besides the kiss! No we aren't getting back together and no I didn't no her had a girlfriend when it happened!" Gabi said getting huffed and sat down on her sleeping bag. "Can someone tell me about his girlfriend?" Gabi said seeming genuinely interested.

Sharpay started "Do you remember Annabelle? From high school? She was the cheer leading captain!" Gabi nodded disapprovingly "It's her!" Gabi's face fell as she heard the news she never wanted to hear. The girl he had cheated with was now his beloved. That really hurt.

HSMHSMSHSSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHS

As Troy got back into his car he remembered that he had plans with Annabelle tonight. He sighed and a look of disappointment came over his face.

On the way to her place he thought of yesterday. He had barely thought of Gabi in this last year. When she did cross her mind he never pictured her being as beautiful as she actually is.

His dad was right, his mind had always been made up. There was no way that he could resist her beauty. Not that Annabelle isn't pretty, well she hot. But Gabriella is gorgeous. Nothing in the world can compare to her beauty in his eyes.

He knocked on his girlfriend's door and felt a pang of guilt when she answered looking so happy. Soon her face would be filled with tears and she would be yelling at him. Pecking him on the lips she invited him in "Dinner will be like 5 minutes or maybe 10? I dunno?" she giggled at her own stupidity and Troy rolled his eyes. He couldn't stand the way she played dumb. She couldn't be that stupid if she got through and passed Nursing school.

Troy poured the wine and sat down as she finished with the dinner. Looking down at his plate he saw the one thing he hated the most. Tuna fish salad. Not only did he hate uncooked fish but he thought that salad was rabbit food. Annabelle was trying to 'watch' her weight which Troy didn't understand that because she was like a tooth pick.

Dinner was quite and awkward on Troy's part. Annabelle was just chatting away not knowing what was about to happen.

In the middle of dessert, Troy couldn't handle the pressure anymore. He opened his mouth and closed it. This repeated about 3 times before she had to say something.

"Troy, you look like a fish. What do you have to say?" Troy sighed, she was so blunt .He hated that, in fact now that he though about it

"Ella …" Annabelle's face turned white.

"What did you call me?" . . .

**That's the end lol. I know I am mean. I will update by the end of the next weekend. Hopefully. **

**Luv you all. If you don't know those songs then you shouldn't be reading it. **

**Read and Review PLEASE!**


	8. Chapter 8

**HEY GUYS! Sorry for the delay on this chapter. I have been sick and busy and it was my birthday so … sorry. Thanks for the fabulous reviews. Love you guys ha-ha. Anyway here is chapter 8.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with HSM except any of the characters you don't already know because I made them up hehe. **

"_Ella …" Annabelle's face turned white._

"_What did you call me?" . . ._

Troy looked down at his hand and pretended to study his fingernails as he realized the error of his ways. How could he be so stupid? He had gotten so used to calling Gabi that, and he hadn't even thought about what he was saying.

"Troy, why the hell did you call me that? You can't even make that out of my name!" Annabelle was furious, she was now standing in her chair and her face was slowly becoming bright red. 

Troy continued to look anywhere in the room except at Annabelle as he formulated a clever response in his head. This is ridiculous, you came here to do something and now you have the opportunity, JUST DO IT! Troy thought having a sense of déj� vu.

"Annabelle, listen. I love you, I really do but I am no longer IN love with you! I think I have always known that you weren't the right person for me and I am sorry I'm only telling you this now." Troy started off slowly but as her face became aware of what was happening, his speech started to speed up. 

"What are you trying to say, Troy?" Annabelle asked carefully.

"Ithinkweshouldbreakup!" Troy said in a hurry. He had never broken up with someone before, so this was a whole new experience for him. 

Annabelle stood in her place trying to figure out what he said. "You might want to talk a bit slower … considering I couldn't understand a word you just said!" she voice was raising in anger and Troy knew that it wasn't likely that she was going to calm down.

Troy sighed, It was now or never he thought. "Annabelle, I love you, I really do … but I think it is time that we go our separate ways. I have come to realize over the past couple of days that I love you more as a friend. I still want us to be able to talk to each other, You are a great person and will make someone very happy one day. But that guy isn't me, I am sorry." He tried to remain calm as he spoke the words but the speed of his voice became quicker with every word he spoke.

As reality dawned on Annabelle, heat began rising in her cheeks and fear that she had heard him correctly became evident in her eyes. 

"You do not break up with me! What will my friends think? I can't lose you. There is no way I am going to allow this!" Annabelle voice became louder as she ranted about her reputation and how this is going to 'ruin' her life.

Troy was barely even listening. His mind was racing, he can't believe that he finally did it. He finally got rid of her.

It's about time! He could hear Chad's voice saying in his head. He knew his friends didn't like Anna, as they knew she was a substitute for Gabi. 

Annabelle kept ranting and raving until suddenly she stopped and tears started pouring out of her eyes. Her tirade went on through the tears and instead of shouting she was now screaming words that no one would ever understand. 

Suddenly a crystal cigarette tray was flying towards Troy's head. Having played basketball for so many his years his reflexes were quite good, so he kept dodging all the unidentified flying objects that were being thrown in his general direction. Before he knew what was happening he was on the floor with a massive headache. Apparently toasters aren't easy to avoid.

He lay on the floor groaning as the pain ran through his body. Annabelle ran over to him. "Oh My God, Troy I am so sorry I didn't mean anything to hit you. I am so sorry. Oh My God, I'm sorry Im sorry Im sorry" he voice now soft and sorrowful. 

"Annabelle, it's ok I probably deserved it!" Troy chuckled and moved to stand. Annabelle gave him a hand up and continued to look at him like he would break at any moment. 

"I am really sorry for this afternoon. I should probably go!" he said while pointing towards the door.

Troy made his way towards the door and swayed in his steps. Slowing his pace he carefully put one foot in front of the other. Preparing for the fall that was coming any second, he put his hands out in front. He continued to stumble down the hallway and breathed out a sigh that he was unconsciously holding in as he reached the door handle.

As he turned the handle, he noticed something out of the corner of his eyes. So much had been going on in the last few days that he hadn't even remembered why today was significant.

Sitting on the corner of her coffee table was a bunch of cards. 

HAPPY BIRTHDAY ANNABELLE! One of them read. 

Troy's eyes became wide in memory. Today was her birthday and he did the worst thing possible. He couldn't believe his behavior and the fact that he had totally forgotten wasn't easy to live with either. 

He turned around to face Annabelle and felt a pang of guilt run through him. Annabelle was standing there with a mixture of dissatisfaction and worry in her eyes.

"Troy, you shouldn't drive home. Let me call someone, your dad?" Troy shook his head and immediately regretted it. With every movement his head demonstrated excruciating pain. 

"I will be ok. I am so sorry about today." He walked back towards her and kissed her on the cheek. "Happy Birthday!" he said timidly. Annabelle nodded and tried not to show too much disappointment in today's events. Troy continued out the door at a slow pace and almost fell twice. The thought of him being free, to do anything he wanted now was getting him through the pain and past the door. That included going after the one thing he wanted back in his life. Gabi!

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMSHMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSM

Gabriella woke up the next morning to the smell of pancakes. They smelt divine and she knew that no one in their little group last night could bake that well. It had to be …

ZEKE! She was so excited that she ran down the stairs in her pyjamas and ran to give him a hug. Zeke laughed and so did everyone else. EVERYONE else. 

Gabi looked around and saw all of her friends and their loved ones. She kept looking around the room and the laughing people until her gaze landed on someone she didn't expect. She blushed profusely and ran upstairs to change. 

What the hell is he doing here? He has some nerve showing up here! She quickly changed and brushed her hair before running down the stairs and preparing herself to become face to face with him, again.

Throughout breakfast the conversation flowed through different conversations, some becoming awkward for him and Gabi while talking about high school.

Gabriella walked away from the table towards the swing set after breakfast to get away from him. She heard a twig crack in the distance and turned around to be confronted by him.

"Troy, I really have nothing to say to you." Gabi said with a sigh. Troy nodded but didn't go anywhere.

"I broke up with Annabelle" Troy whispered quickly, like it was a secret.

"That's nice. I would be more impressed if you hadn't of been with her in the first place. Why her? Out of all of them, Why her?" Gabi replied in one breath.

"What do you mean "Why her"?" Troy asked with a confused voice. "I don't understand, Why wouldn't it be her?" 

"Because she is the one that you cheated on me with. That's WHY!" Gabi stormed off into the bedroom to cry alone. She was certainly getting her use out of her tear ducts lately. 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Troy stood in the same place bemused. Cheated on her? What! He never did anything like that. Who would have said that to Gabriella, Who would cause him all the pain? Why would anyone want them to break up and make him that depressed? Well whoever it was did a great job. At least he spent most of the time with Annabelle, trying to forget. Annabelle? As realization came upon him, Troy he stormed out of the house without saying goodbye. He needed to understand.

**Well there you go! Chapter 8. Once again sorry about the delay hehe. **

**Read and Review Please!**


	9. Chapter 9

Hey Guys, Here is chapter 9

**Hey Guys, Here is chapter 9. I am sorry for the delay but I only have the usual excuses but I did have 7 hours of musical rehearsal on Saturday so I have been suffering lol. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with HSM except any of the characters you don't already know because I made them up hehe. **

_Annabelle? As realization came upon him, Troy stormed out of the house without saying goodbye. He needed to understand._

As Troy walked towards the door questions were running through is already full mind. How could someone hurt the one they 'love'? Annabelle claimed to love him, why would she try to destroy him? Breaking up and getting over Gabi was the hardest thing he ever had to do. Why would someone intentionally do that to another human being?

He continued to question Annabelle's motives as he walked to his car, also wondering what would happen with Gabi and himself when everything got sorted out.

Finally reaching his car he sighed in frustration as he slammed the door shut. He took a few deep breaths and calmed himself down, just like Gabi had taught him. The anger began to build in his chest again as the thought of Annabelle came back. He knew it was her birthday yesterday but she had no right to do it. Now she had to pay for the mistake.

Anticipation grew in his body and his fists held on tight to the wheel. He knew if he got to worked up everything, including his temper, would start spinning out of control so he tried to contain himself by repeating soothing and calming words while pretending that the woman he loved was there with him.

He drove across the highway with his heart pounding in disgust and anger. He could feel his temper beginning to rise and he knew it would soon be out of control. He used to have such a good control over his emotions but even since Gabi came into and left his life, nothing seemed worthy of the effort of having any emotions.

The road seemed to be going on and on, in concurrence with the seconds that were ticking by at a snail's pace.

As the traffic on the road started to increase, Troy's mind flashed back to moment that Gabi had ripped his heart out and stomped all over it. The weeks and months that followed that painful day were excruciating. Everyday the thought of terminating his living status replayed like a broken record. Then he thought of Annabelle and instead of the gratitude and fondness that he used to feel hate, anger and disgust took its place.

He turned into Annabelle's street and his heart began to race. How was going to do this? There was no way that he could just walk in and start yelling when he had only broken up with her yesterday.

Maybe that is exactly what he would have to do. She deserved his anger. He knew that it wasn't misplaced. She had used his high school status to trick Gabi into breaking up with him, so she could have him. What kind of human does that? He thought, and then he figured 'apparently a horny high school cheerleader does'.

He walked up the stairs to her house and rang the doorbell. Looking down at his hands he noticed that they were shaking with anger.

He began rocking back and forward on the balls of his feet while waiting for the door to be opened so he could yell. It was taking awhile and he was wondering wether she was even home. That'd be right, he thought, I want to yell at her and she isn't even here.

"Just a minute!" he heard Annabelle yell while coming down the stairs. Troy grinned mischievously, and went through his speech.

The door was thrown open and standing in front of Troy was Annabelle, in her cocktail dress with a huge smile on her face. "Well, I can see you are really torn up about us breaking up" Troy said with sarcasm dripping out of his voice.

"Troy! What are you doing here?" Annabelle exclaimed with surprise and her face dropped. She almost looked disappointed to see him.

"Annabelle, I came to sort something out! I am extremely pissed off at the moment, and it would be in your best interest to let me come in" his voice started getting lower and more dangerous with every word he spoke.

A look of realisation crossed over her face, as she widened the space between her and door, signalling Troy to come in.

"Now" Troy started "I want to know why Gabriella is sitting in Sharpay's house and crying over the fact that I CHEATED on her with you! Which we both know didn't happen" the level of his anger was becoming clearer to Annabelle by the volume of his voice.

Annabelle mumbled in response, obviously trying to buy enough time to think of a good excuse. "It was probably and rumour, I mean those things can be deadly" She finally spoke up and realised she probably should have kept thinking when Troy's eyes started to look deadly.

"Don't you dare! Don't you DARE!" Troy yelled the last word in annoyance and started to pace, attempting to calm his nerves.

As he began to calm down he started to formulate his next sentence. "Annabelle, I love Gabi more than anything in this world. I know you like me but that is going to far! How could you do that to me? You said you loved me!"

Annabelle looked down and sighed in discontent, she knew that everything he was saying was true. She shouldn't have done it. Even though she knew this she still tried to make excuses "Troy I was the head cheerleader and a horny teenager. I am so sorry and I feel so bad! I mean I was pressured into it, you and I were supposed to be together in high school. Come on, Troy, how can you deny the fact that the basketball captain and the head cheerleader were supposed to date, not you and that know-it-all bookworm!" as soon as Annabelle had finished her rant, she immediately regretted it.

Troy could no long contain his anger. He started yelling so loud and so fast that Annabelle was having a hard time keeping up. "I can't believe you said that … I loved Gabi … You ruined our life … we were so perfect … you better call and tell her the truth … don't you dare try to talk to me after today!" Annabelle only caught a few snippets of his angry outburst but she got the gist, and she knew that she had to apologise to the people she hurt.

"Troy!" Annabelle had to yell, just to grab his attention. "I am sorry and I agree that I need to apologise to you and your friends. Especially Gabi, it was manipulative and I now realise that it was wrong. I'm sorry." She looked down to the floor in shame and Troy saw a few tears roll down her cheeks.

Troy knew that he couldn't trust that what she was saying was real, but he was willing to let her apologise to everyone.

"Come with me know, all my friends are gathered and you will be able to get it over and done with!" Troy suggested with hope as he thought about Gabi.

Annabelle nodded slightly and followed to Troy to his car, got into the car with reluctance and stayed silent the whole ride. To tune out the awkwardness Troy swiftly turned the radio on, but he wasn't expecting what came next.

_I don't know why I did the things I did I don't know why I said the things I said  
Pride's like a knife it can cut deep inside  
Words are like weapons they wound sometimes_

Troy felt the heat rise in his cheeks again as he thought about the words, "If I could turn back time, I would!" Annabelle said, and Troy reluctantly believed.

HSMHSHSMHSMSHHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMHSMHSMSHSMSHSMHSMSHMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSM

Back at the house, everyone was crowding around Gabi and worrying, What could have gone wrong? They were getting along so well.

They were brought back to reality by the ringing of the doorbell. Sharpay moved from Gabi's side and peeked through the door.

"What are you doing here Bolton?" Gabi's head snapped up at the mention of his name. "Sharpay, please let us in? Please?" everyone was surprised at the word us.

She opened the door reluctantly and Troy walked in, along with Annabelle. Everyone stood up in defence of Gabi. Gabi had new found strength at the sight of the one girl she hated. "What are you doing here?" she said with disgust. The friends looked in her direction worried about the reaction.

Troy was the next to speak. "Annabelle has something she would like to say …"

**Thanks for reading! The song was If I Could Turn Back Time by Cher.**

**I promise to update next week, but there will be more updates coming soon as I am very soon going on a 2 week break from school YAY. **

**Please Read and Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

HEY GUYS

HEY GUYS! OMG I don't believe that I am now in double digits of my story. Lol. YAY. Anyway you can probably expect a whole lot more updates quicker because I am on holidays. WOOHHOOO. Ok enough now, here is chapter 10.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with HSM except any of the characters you don't already know because I made them up hehe. **

_Troy was the next to speak. "Annabelle has something she would like to say …"_

The group's eyes shifted towards the pair expectantly. They all looked uncertain at what she was going to say. Did she and Troy get back together? That would just put the cherry on top of an already horrible day.

Troy sighed impatiently and continued to wait for Annabelle to start talking. He knew that his was a long shot in getting Gabi back, but at the moment he was willing to try anything. He needed her, he craved for her and he knew that he would do anything to make her happy.

Gabi continued to stare at the girl in front of her with hatred. If looks could kill Annabelle would be six feet under by now. Gabi's usually calm and friendly face now held expressions of anger and distrust. She wasn't sure what was going to happen but she was positive that whatever did happen, the girl was going to be lucky to be alive.

Annabelle closely inspected her fingernails as she thought about how to start. Taylor rolled her eyes as she watched this and remembered Gabi's first day at East High. … _and discuss the importance of firm nail beds. _Annabelle is a cheerleader through and through, Taylor thought.

The tension in room began to escalate as no-one talked or even moved. The occasional uncomfortable cough stirred the silence. Troy nodded encouragingly to his friends, signaling that she would start soon.

Troy looked over to Gabi and their eyes met. They stared at each other for what seemed like forever, he was disappointed when Gabi's eyes fell down to the floor. Troy had always felt that eyes show peoples emotions and feeling, but he could never totally read Gabi's. They were a mystery, his mystery and if he could he would spend the rest of his life staring into the beautiful golden orbs just to discover them.

As the clocked ticked the gang was becoming very impatient, but Annabelle was becoming increasingly guilty and terrified of their reaction. How were they going to deal with the truth about what she did? Because of her actions Gabriella had left for almost 8 years.

"Are you going to say anything or not?" Gabriella said in an impatient voice, the gang looked at her shocked. They had never seen Gabi treat anyone with this much hate and loathing before.

Annabelle nodded gently and took a couple of deep breaths preparing to start. "I want you to know that I am so sorry for what I did, and I understand if you never want to talk, let alone forgive me again" The group nodded, signaling her to continue.

"You have to understand that I was a cheerleader, and I was caught up in all those stereotypes. I thought that Troy belonged with me and I was insanely jealous of what Gabriella had." Troy wasn't sure who she was trying to convince, the gang or herself.

"I don't particularly like you; but would you please call me Gabi, I hate the name Gabriella!" Gabi quickly butted in, and Annabelle nodded.

"Anyway, I am not sure if you even remember the day, Gabi, but in high school I told you that Troy had cheated on you" Annabelle continued, her voice decreasing in volume with every word. Gabi shuddered as she remembered the day.

"_Gabi!" a young girl in her cheerleaders outfit strutted her way towards Gabriella. She inwardly groaned at the sight. _

"_What do you want Annabelle?" Gabi asked with disdain. It was taking all of her will to not fall unconscious at the smell of her perfume, which belonged on a cheap prostitute. _

"_I thought you should know! I have been feeling so guilty about it. Troy and I made out in the locker rooms after practice yesterday." Gabi felt the air rush out of her lungs. _

"_I couldn't stand not telling you!" Gabriella looked towards Annabelle with hate in her eyes; she was trying to figure out if Annabelle was telling the truth. She looked so sincere. _

_Gabi racked her brain to remember what had happened yesterday afternoon. She had asked Troy if he wanted to hang out after practice, and he had said no. Apparently he hadn't been hanging with the guys, as she had thought. _

_Annabelle started to look uncomfortable. "Anyway, I have to go now. Tootles." With a wave of her hand and a last whiff of her perfume she was off strutting down the hallway, like it was her runway. _

The gang looked at Gabi worried as her face began to pale. Gabi was starting to feel the affects of her emotions that had been repressed ever since she arrived. She motioned for Annabelle to continue.

"I am just going to come out and say it. Gabi, I lied to you that day. Troy and I had never been together before you left. He was hanging out with the rest of the team that afternoon. I saw them at the park and thought it would be a good way to break you up. I never expected it to work! I am so sorry."

Gabi's blood began to boil, and she could feel the heat radiating off everybody else as well.

Chad was the first person to speak. "So you were the reason that Gabi left? You ruined our little group with your lies?" Annabelle nodded, her guilt rising to unbearable heights.

The rest of the group had their says, more like yells, towards Annabelle. The only person left to speak was Gabi. She was now sitting down, trying to comprehend what had just happened.

Gabriella rose slowly, like she was testing her limits. Her eyes turned towards Troy, he looked frightened. Her eyes continued to scan the room. The gang looked anxious about what was going to happen. Lastly, her eyes found Annabelle's. She looked terrified, her face was pale and her eyes were hiding unshed tears.

"Thank you" Gabi started with her speech. Everyone looked confused. Gabi was supposed to scream and yell and get mad. She wasn't supposed to thank her.

"I want to thank you for telling me the truth. It may be a little late, but it's better late than never. I can't pretend to forgive you because what you did was wrong. It broke me, thinking that the love of my life hurt me in that way. I can't tell you how comforting it is to know the truth." Gabi paused and formed her next statement. "I know that you have been yelled at enough today, you probably got a mouthful from Troy. But I want you to know that I think what you did today was very admirable. I am mad and I am probably going to regret this later. But I think you should probably just go." Gabi finished talking and walked out of the room, towards the backyard.

Everyone stood in the room unable to move, paralyzed by shock. Sharpay closed her mouth, in fear of drooling on her outfit and motioned Annabelle to leave. As Annabelle walked out she caught a glimpse of Troy's eyes. His eyes held a mixture of disappointment and hope. Chad looked at Annabelle and he knew he had to speak what he thought. "Annabelle just so you know, you don't deserve what just happened. She should have beaten you to a pulp!" Taylor swatted his arm and warned him to be quiet. Annabelle just nodded her head and walked out.

"Well, that was unexpected!" Jason said, and everyone agreed. The rest of the group silently looked towards Troy. He hadn't moved the whole afternoon. "Dude, you …" Chad started to move towards him. Troy shook his head. "I have to talk to Gabi!" and with that he ran out of the room towards the woman he loved.

**AN: Well there you go. Chapter 10. You will have to wait to see what Gabi says? What do you think should happen? Let me know!**

**Read and Review Please!**


	11. Chapter 11

HELLO EVERYONE

HELLO EVERYONE! Welcome back to Love Lessons. I hope you are all enjoying the story. Let me know if you have any suggestions. So here is chapter 11.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with HSM except any of the characters you don't already know because I made them up hehe. **

"_I have to talk to Gabi!" and with that he ran out of the room towards the woman he loved._

Troy continued to sprint through the house towards the backyard. His mind was racing at the same pace as his heart. What will Gabi say? Will she forgive him? Will she take him back? These were the questions that had all the power over his body and mind. A few times he felt his feet trip in the hurry, but he refused to slow.

He came to glass door that opened onto the balcony and stared at the beautiful figure before him. Her back was to him and her shoulders were slumped in defeat.

Troy took a few careful steps towards the door before quietly opening the door. His whole mind set on his task. He continued to edge towards Gabi and he felt his heart wrench as he realized what was happening.

Her eyes were red and puffy while new tears were threatening to fall. Her arms were wrapped tightly around her body, like she was trying to protect herself and her hair blew softly in the cold wind that surrounded them on this cold autumn day.

His mind was having a battle about what to do next. One part of him wanted to run away and never have to deal with the rejection that was most likely coming soon, but the stronger part wanted to stay and prove to his love that he was everything she ever needed.

He walked forward and then backwards a few steps. He couldn't decide. He could either leave and be friends with her, always remembering but never actually feeling or he could stay and possibly have everything he had ever wanted.

He knew what he wanted, he knew what he needed. But what he didn't know is what she wanted. It was very probable that she had moved on and started a new life, that wasn't with him.

His mind flickered back to the night of the barbeque. The feel of his lips on hers and her touch was more than enough to send him over the limit.

The knowledge of the way her body fit, like a glove, with his made his whole world perfect. The power of his love had decided what he was going to do, he was going to stay and fight for what he wanted.

Gabi sniffed loudly, "Troy I know that you are there!" she said in a slightly amused voice.

HSMSHSMSHSMSHSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMHSM

_Gabi finished talking and walked out of the room, towards the backyard. _

She ran through the kitchen and out to the backyard, and paused at the steps. Quietly she sat down and analyzed her life.

She had an amazing mother and a fantastic job. She loved all her friends to pieces, and she hadn't realized how much she had missed them until she came home.

The one thing that was missing shouldn't really be missing, there was no reason for it not to be there. She had justified what she had done, over the past 8 years, because he had hurt her.

Just like that everything that she had believed, everything that she had fought against had unexpectedly been ripped away.

She wrapped her arms around her legs as a shelter against the cold autumn breeze and thought of high school. They had been so happy, he was right when he had said that everything was perfect. Her life was planned out so perfectly that no one was supposed to be able to sabotage it. But one person could. Gabi shivered, she didn't know whether it was out of the memory or because of the breeze.

She felt the first of the tears fall, they slowly slid down her cheeks and Gabi had no intention of stopping them. She needed to let everything out, she had to let go.

In the background she heard footsteps through the house and she quickly wiped the tears away. She continued to sit and stare into the garden as the footsteps came closer.

She turned around and saw the shaggy brown hair of the man she loved. She laughed inwardly as she watched his debate what to do.

She turned around quickly when he had decided. She heard his footsteps continue to edge closer to her, and then he sucked in a breath surprised at her appearance. It was probably because she looked like a train wreck.

She debated with herself whether to let him know that she knew that he was there. Her better half eventually won that agreement and she felt herself smile at the new found hope for what would come after she announced that she was aware his presence.

She sniffed, hoping that those would be the last tears that she would shed for a very long time. Gabi began to build all the necessary courage and sighed in content before speaking. "Troy I know that you are there!"

HSMSHSMSHSMSHSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMHSM

Gabi slowly rose and came to stand on the top step, she looked at Troy just in time to see him blush.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know whether you wanted any company!" Troy began to explain himself before Gabi stopped him.

"I didn't want any company" she said harshly and Troy nodded in defeat "But, I am glad you are here!" Gabi finished with a smile and she felt Troy's eyes on her face which was now a deep crimson.

"Gabi, I am so sorry about what she did, I had no idea, I couldn't believe it when I had figured it out, I don't know what you want to do about us now but…" Troy was cut of from his rant by Gabi's lips.

Troy took no time in responding, he wrapped his arms around her and her arms snaked up his chest and found their place around his neck. Troy used his tongue to beg for more, and Gabi happily agreed.

They broke apart and untangled themselves only for the need to breathe. Troy looked at Gabi and felt the corners of his mouth tug into a smile. Gabi laughed at his goofy smile and added her own.

"You were rambling, that is the only way that I remembered to stop it!" she said girlishly and then she walked into the garden.

Troy followed her curiously and laughed when she sat down in the middle of the lawn and fell onto her back. Night time had been approaching for some time and the sky was an array of colors.

"It is so beautiful out here" Gabi commented. "It certainly is a beautiful view" Troy replied, not even glancing towards the sky. Gabi blushed as Troy leaned in for another kiss.

Gabi leaned away from him as he moved closer "I think we should talk first" Troy nodded but he looked crestfallen.

Troy decided that he would start this conversation "Gabi, I was so broken when you left that I barely got out of bed in the morning. I love you, always have, always will." Troy sighed.

"Troy I love you to, but I was so hurt when I thought about what you did!"

Troy opened his mouth to protest.

"I now know that you didn't actually do it! Thinking that we wasted all this time being apart makes me so mad, but the thought of being with you again makes me very very scared" Gabi whispered.

"Why does it make you scared?" Troy wondered.

"Mostly because I don't want to be hurt again and I know you will never hurt me but I still cant help but be a little reluctant" Troy nodded at this sympathetically

"I really want to be with you again, but I think that we should take it really slow. Maybe we should try being friends first, I mean we kind of skipped that part the last time" Gabi added with a laugh

"Also, you just broke up with Annabelle, yer, I think it would be best that we be friends until we are ready for more!" Gabi said contentedly.

Troy nodded and took her in his arms, he leaned down and whispered in her ear "I would wait forever to be with you!" and with that he kissed her nose.

The couple leaned onto the grass and looked up into the darkening sky, dreaming of their future.

**THERE YOU GO! I am kind of stuck with what to do next. Any ideas? I really love you input, I like to know what you guys want. So tell me hahha.**

**Read and Review!!**


	12. Chapter 12

HELLO ALL

**HELLO ALL! I am very sorry about the delay in this chapter but I wasn't sure what I wanted to happen, although I still don't know so I am just going to wing it lol. I have been very busy so I should get some leeway. Anyway onto chapter 12!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with HSM except any of the characters you don't already know and I made up hehe.**

_Three months later _

Gabriella walked into the school and sighed in content. The last three months have been very kind to her. Her best friends are around her and she sees them at least twice a week. She has a job that she loves, the students of East High had grown to respect her and now everyone loved her. Some students even came to her for advice.

Finally, she had found her own apartment. Well, not really alone she lived with her best friend. Everyone told her it was dangerous territory but she was having the best time of her life.

As she strutted up the hallway, her heels were the only noise surrounding the deserted hallways. Okay, so she was late but no one needed to know because she didn't have any lessons until after lunch.

"Tut tut Miss Montez" Gabi stopped when she heard a familiar voice behind her. She slowly turned around as to not fall and then smiled at the person.

"Haha Jack, Blame your son, it is his fault. Just because he has the day off he turned all of the alarms to silent so I didn't wake up!" Gabi was now ranting.

Jack nodded seriously but laughter was mockingly dancing in his eyes. "Well then you had better get to class" Gabi scoffed and walked off.

As she walked off Jack was thinking about everything that had changed since she came back. Troy was so much happier when she was around. They had been living together for two months and he had only heard good things about it.

Troy would come in every morning to work with a smile and a story about what happened with in the last twenty four hours or complaining about an argument they had had.

Jack continued to chuckle until he reached his office. In some ways he was dreading his son come back. He would have to tell him his own big news. Jack knew that he deserved everything that was about to happen but that didn't make it any easier.

He sat in the small room for ages, when he heard the bell ring signifying recess he sighed; he only had to put up with this for a few more weeks.

He walked through the locker rooms and into the gym waiting for the class to arrive. He stood in the hall reminiscing about his days here at East High. Some were good, some were bad but they were all memorable.

"Class, quickly get changed and run out here! Today Coach Bolton Junior isn't here so we are doing some drills!" Jack smirked to the sound of the class groaning.

HSMHSMHSMHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSSHMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHMSHSMSHMSHMSHS

Troy walked around his current residence with a huge smile on his face. His life at the moment was so perfect. He had a great job, a great family, great friends and the best room mate. Troy secretly hoped that by the end of the week she wouldn't just be him room mate.

His day was going to be so boring. He had nothing to do. He had got the day off for a doctors appointment but that had been cancelled. He felt a little guilty, but the fact that Gabi came home early on Thursdays made his mood suddenly change, considerably.

Troy watched as the clock moved around the hour. As the minutes flew by, the chiming became louder and seemed to be teasing him. He stood up and walked around a little, watched some pointless dribble on the TV and he even attempted to cook. After almost dying of boredom and a nearly burnt down house Troy decided to read.

He walked through the house and looked for a book, more like a magazine, to read. He looked with limited success. Troy sighed in disappointment and grabbed his keys. He knew that Gabi had walked to the school today, to defer his boredom he decided to do the good room mate thing and pick her up from work.

He drove around and as his boredom returned he turned on the radio. The music flooded the car and he felt his head and feet start tapping with the beat. Not so later, the rest of his body followed suit and he was dancing in his seat. He was now parked in the school car park and he hadn't noticed the brown eyes that were secretly watching him from afar.

Gabi looked out through the car park and spotted a familiar car. She smiled secretly at the sight. Troy was bouncing around his car, some people may call it dancing.

She stealthily walked over to his car and decided it would be fun to play a trick on her roommate.

I tip toed over to his car, trying my hardest to not make any noise or draw attention to myself.

Suddenly, one of my students felt the need to say goodbye to me. "See you later, Miss Montez!" he yelled out. I sighed; this was not part of the plan.

I saw Troy stop dancing and he slowly turned his head around, a playful smirk tugged at his lips.

"My, my Miss Montez, you weren't going to play a trick on me were you?" he began to walk toward Gabi.

"Of course not, Mr. Bolton!" Gabi replied with a shocked tone. "Why would you think such a thing?"

Troy and Gabi looked at each other and suddenly burst out laughing. This continued for many minutes and only ceased when they found the need to breathe.

Troy looked over at Gabi. He thought about how perfect she was. Everything about her was amazing. With every single thing she did, should it be small or large, made him love her that much more.

Troy motioned to the car, silently asking Gabi if she wanted a lift. She nodded and moved towards the right side seat.

The trip home was uneventful and the couple sat in a comfortable silence, Troy made casual conversation but not enough to keep them interested.

When they arrived home, Gabi went to her bedroom and changed into more comfortable clothes.

"Gabs, do you want to watch a movie?" Troy's voice rang through the house.

Gabi smiled to herself as she took off her shoes. As she walked towards the living room, the aroma of overwhelming butter popcorn filled her senses. She sat next to her roommate and settled in for a long night.

"What would you like to watch?" Troy asked. Gabi looked at him with a surprised expression, "You are really going to let me choose?" she questioned. Troy nodded in reply. Gabi walked over to the movie cabinet and thought about which movie would torture him the most. She picked the movie and as the starting credits were rolling she heard Troy groan. "Why this movie?" Gabi playfully hit him and glared. The Prince and Me was rolling through the story and as the movie came to a close Gabi realized that she had instinctively moved closer to Troy.

Troy looked down at the beauty in his arms, their faces inched closer together and Gabi could feel his warm breath on her face. Their lips met in a kiss, not passionate and not shy. But warm and heartfelt, like they were going to be doing it for the rest of their lives.

**AN: Well there it is. Hope you liked it! Sorry again for the late update but I had really bad mental block. Lol. This chapter is dedicated to my favorite violin player, thanks for the help. **

**Please Read and Review!!**


	13. Chapter 13

OMG THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER

OMG THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER!! SIGH Thank you guys so much for following the story and thanks for the great reviews. Please read and review for the last chapter!!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with HSM except any of the characters you don't already know and I made up hehe. **

_Troy looked down at the beauty in his arms, their faces inched closer together and Gabi could feel his warm breath on her face. Their lips met in a kiss, not passionate and not shy. But warm and heartfelt, like they were going to be doing it for the rest of their lives._

Troy pulled away first with a smile dawning his face. His eyes drifted open to an unfamiliar sight. Gabi looked at him with complete shock; she was obviously not expecting that.

"Oh My God, Gabi I am so sorry!" Troy stated slightly disappointed in her reaction, "I'm not exactly sure what came over me! I should not have done that, I'm sorry!" Gabi giggled at this apology.

"Troy, please don't be sorry! I haven't been kissed like that in ages and I realized that I actually miss it!" Gabi laughed hysterically at her realisation, and Troy just sat and looked at her like she was crazy.

"Ok, now I am sorry, I shouldn't have laughed at you!" Gabi apologized when her laughter had died down.

Together they chuckled at the ridiculous apologies. This time, Gabi was the first to recover so she was the first to talk "Troy, it is now extremely obvious that neither of us have anything to apologise for!" Troy nodded and sighed.

What were they going to do? They lived together, worked together and socialized together. If they did get together and something happened, or came between them, it would be very awkward and not something either wanted to happen.

Gabi seemed to be reading his mind because she was the first to speak any words, let alone, coherent words in the last 5 minutes. "Is this something we really want? If something happens I don't want to lose my best friend" Gabi said shyly. Troy nodded in recognition that words had been spoken.

"Why don't we just forget about it, and watch another movie!" Troy suggested, and he received a gentle nod from his roommate. Troy was very disappointed because he knew what he wanted. He wanted her.

They sat in an unusually uncomfortable silence until Troy spoke "Are you going to choose a movie or what?" he said playfully.

"Oh My God! I get to choose twice in one night, I'm speechless!" Gabi replied mockingly. Troy pushed her of the couch "Just Choose!" he said demandingly.

"Alright fine!" Gabi pushed herself up off the floor and walked to the cupboard. She knew what she wanted this time. He had always hated Disney, she thought evilly to herself. She pulled out the Little Mermaid and began to giggle when the movie started.

Surprisingly, Troy didn't protest. He rolled his eyes and watched the movie. The movie continued and was about half way when Gabi suddenly regretted choosing this particular Disney movie. She knew the next song would be very awkward after their previous encounter.

_Yes, you want her  
Look at her, you know you do  
It's possible she wants you, too  
There is one way to ask her  
It don't take a word  
Not a single word  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Sing with me now Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
My, oh, my  
Look at the boy too shy  
He ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Ain't that sad  
Ain't it shame, too bad  
You gonna miss the girl_

Troy looked over to the familiar brunette and saw a slight blush. Gabi quickly reached for the remote to stop the DVD.

"Troy, I'm sorry! I totally forgot about that part!" Gabi said quickly. Troy just smiled.

"Gabi, I really don't mind! It had put things in perspective for me!" and with this he leant in and caught her lips in a passionate kiss. Gabi was shocked, but realized that she wanted this and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Troy smiled at her new reaction and leant her back onto the couch. The kiss became more and more passionate and soon enough Gabi found herself undoing Troy's shirt.

RING RING

The couple ignored the persistent ringing and continued with their exploration. Troy's hands slipped down her body and found their place on her lower back. As the ringing came to an end, their kisses became more desperate. Troy picked her up and they made their way to his bedroom, quickly slamming the door.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSSHSMSHSMSHMSHSMSHSMHSMSHSMHSMSHMSHSMSHMSHMSHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHMSHSHSMSHSMSHMSHSMSHMSHMSHSM

BEEP BEEP

Troy groaned and shoved his head in the pillow, ignoring the alarm.

BEEP BEEP

He felt an unusual weight lift of his chest, he looked over the covers and saw a beautiful Gabi waking up.

His lips tugged into a smile as he reminisced over the previous night. The love that they shared, and demonstrated, was powerful. Troy now knew that he could no longer deny his feelings.

Troy could not wipe the smile off his face as he went to the shower and began the daily routine before school.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSSHSMSHSMSHMSHSMSHSMHSMSHSMHSMSHMSHSMSHMSHMSHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMSHSMSHSHMSMSHSMSHSMHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHMSHSHSMSHSMSHMSHSMSHMSHSM

Gabi was wide awake and very scared. She was not in her room and she was very exposed. The only thing covering her bare body was a thin white sheet.

She heard the shower running and suddenly a familiar smell wafted through the room. Suddenly remembered where she was. She was in Troy's room. A wide smile graced her face and she felt the emotions from last night come flooding back.

The opening of the door brought Gabi out of her thoughts. She saw Troy walk out of the bathroom, with a towel wrapped around his waist and a smile, almost identical to hers, on his face.

Gabi watched as a bead of water slipped over Troy's smooth muscles and disappear under his towel. Gabi blushed as she remembered what had happened last night.

They remained in silence until both at once they went to speak. "Troy…" "Gabi.."

They laughed at the awkwardness and Gabi said shyly "You go first!" Troy nodded in reply.

"Bella, about last night," Troy paused, uncertain of what to say next. He moved onto the bed and took her hands in his. Gabriella blushed at the contact. "I realized that I really, really like you!" Gabi giggled.

"Troy, I really, really, really like you too!" Troy's smile drew bigger at these words.

"Well with that in mind," Troy got onto the floor on one knee, he looked at her seriously "Gabriella Marie Montez, Will you …. Be my girlfriend?" Gabi laughed hysterically and kissed him in reply. "I'll take that as a yes!" Troy said happily and deepened the kiss.

Their kiss continued until they heard Gabi's alarm go off. "We should get ready!" Gabi said suddenly in a hurry. Troy laughed at his girlfriends antics.

When they were both ready, they got into the car and sped off to work hoping not to be late.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSSHSMSHSMSHMSHSMSHSMHSMSHSMHSMSHMSHSMSHMSHMSHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMSHSMSHSHMSMSHSMSHSMHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHMSHSHSMSHSMSHMSHSMSHMSHSM

The pair kissed each other goodbye with a promise to see the other at lunch and Troy ran of towards the locker room.

Troy walked through the gym and into his office, all the while whistling a tune that was unknown to him.

"Troy, good! It's about time you got here" Troy turned around to the sound of his fathers voice. Their was laughter dancing in the old man's eyes, but Troy noticed something else. It looked almost like sadness.

"Something happened last night? You seem different!" Jack stated, trying to shift focus. Troy just smiled secretively.

"I figure it out! You and Gabi did the deed!" Jack stated triumphantly. Troy just blushed. "Dad, can we not talk about that please!" Jack smiled and nodded. It was good to see his son so happy again.

Jack's smiled faltered when he realized that he had to talk to his son. "Troy, I need to tell you something." Troy looked up to his father with a confused and worried expression. Their was silence for a few minutes as Jack decided how to proceed.

"Troy, I have decided that I need to take a step back in life. I need to give up some things." Jack said, trying his hardest to put things into perspective. "I am not young anymore, so I have decided to retire." Troy looked at his father in shock.

"Are you serious?" Troy said trying to digest everything. Jack nodded solemnly. "I made this decision 2 months ago and I have tried to tell you numerous times. The reason I had to tell you today is because … It is my last day." Troy stopped everything he was doing.

"Are they getting someone else in?" Troy asked, hoping the answer was no.

Jack nodded "He should be here soon! I talked to the principal and we decided that the new guy and you would be the co-heads of the department." Jack said proudly looking at his youngest son.

Troy nodded, it was hard to believe that his dad was leaving. He was definitely excited about being the head of department but what if the new guy and he didn't get along. The knock on the door pulled Troy out of his worrying.

"That should be him! Why don't you get the door Troy?" Troy nodded and went for the door. When he had opened it he say a very familiar afro standing in the doorway.

"Dude! We get to work together! This is the best day isn't it?" Chad looked at his best friend and they shared a manly hug.

Troy knew that everything was going to be ok, but he was still going to miss his dad. "If you guys don't mind I think I will put my possessions in the car and go home!" Jack looked at his two favorite East High Wildcats. They nodded.

Before Jack left, Troy got up and spoke to him "Its not going to the same around here dad!" Jack smiled at his son and they shared a hug.

Jack walked out the door and into his new freedom.

Troy sighed and looked at his new partner. "Well I guess it is just you and me!" he said thoughtfully. Chad nodded. "And we will get to work as soon as you tell me what happened last night!!" Chad said excitedly. Troy laughed and told the story, with Chad hanging on to every word.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSSHSMSHSMSHMSHSMSHSMHSMSHSMHSMSHMSHSMSHMSHMSHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMSHSMSHSHMSMSHSMSHSMHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHMSHSHSMSHSMSHMSHSMSHMSHSM

The end of the day came quickly, and Troy sat in his office after his first coaching practice. He had made a silent vow to make his dad proud, and that he would do.

The door opening brought Troy out of his thoughts and he looked up to see his angel standing in the doorway. She brought him into a kiss and he pulled away smiling.

"Are you ok?" Gabriella said softly. Troy nodded sadly.

Gabi laughed at her boyfriends antics. "Are you ready to go?" she said, smiling. Once again Troy nodded.

"Then lets go home, stud!" She said while kissing him on the cheek. For the first time since she arrived, Troy smiled.

"As long as you are there, I'm happy!" Gabi smiled at his loving tone. They shared a tender kiss before walking to his car hand in hand.

**AN: There you go! The end of the story. If you all review only once, make it now!! **

**There is a poll on my profile about opportunities for a sequel or if I should focus on other things. Please put your opinion in! I want to know what you think! **

**Thank you so much for following the story, Hope to see you again soon!! **

**Love Always **

**Pretzel**

**xoxo**


End file.
